


you would join us for duck

by ElasticElla



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ruining History (Web Series)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: A duck dinner, house burning, and ruined plans- not necessarily in that order.





	you would join us for duck

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil reaction fic to today's ruining history, rip me

Sara sends the text as a joke. Sort of. Not entirely. Definitely not like she’s been waiting for this Sunday morning for the episode to air to send it to both of them. 

_duck dinner for three? fire optional_

Shane responds first, _what kind of date doesn’t involve destroying government buildings?_

And Sara wishes she hadn’t been so tired after her night out with all the girls, wants to punch and kiss him for that. (Might just make the drive over for it.) They’ve talked about this- their relationship’s been open for a while now, and more specifically they talked about approaching Ryan _slowly_. A few nice quasi-dates before actually asking him out. 

Shane naturally decided to throw that plan out the window, because he’s an impatient flirt. 

The typing dots have come up and gone away a few times, and Sara’s about to send something about ignoring a certain big-footed idiot, when Ryan replies. 

_sure_  
_& i posted the rh promo_  
_goin back 2 sleep_

Sara sends a little fire emoji and an alien, switching over to snapchat, curious. 

…well hot damn. 

Once Ryan’s really awake, she’ll have to find out how soon duck dinner can be. 

.

By some wildly lucky karma, all of them are free that very night. Shane insists on his place, and as the only one with access to an outside firepit, Sara’s excited for that. (That’s probably the least exciting thing about this evening, but if she starts thinking about it again, she might just combust.) 

The really good Thai takeout place is by her apartment, and she offers to get the crispy duck and side dishes as long as one of them gets the drinks. Ryan quickly volunteers- doubtlessly remembering the last time Shane was in charge of drinks and came back with a box of franzia and an even worse ipa. 

She arrives up at the roof terrace last, a small fire already crackling, three chairs around it. There’s an item on the table where she planned on putting the food, a dramatic cloth over it indicating it’s Shane’s.

“Wonderful, we can begin,” Shane says once he sees her, going to the table. 

Ryan scrambles up as well, “Can I help you with that?” 

Sara smiles, “It’s just the one bag, thanks.” 

Shane clears his throat, the two of them exchanging a glance before turning to him. “I present to you, tonight’s entertainment,” he announces, pulling off the cloth. “We’re burning the capital!” 

There’s a two foot tall model of the White House, complete with little columns and windows, and even a flag on top. 

“Holy shit dude, was this the one they wouldn’t let you burn for the show?” Ryan asks. 

Shane places it on the ground, “You betcha.” 

The next few minutes are spent setting the food out, everyone making themselves a plate and then settling into the lawn chairs. Once that’s done, Shane moves the house into the firepit, and boy- does it burn bright. 

Sara’s pretty sure there’s an awkward extended metaphor to be made here, something about eating duck in the face of nonlethal fire. Or whatever. At this rate, she’s pretty sure a second date will be coming up soon- and she knows Ryan will happily team up with her to push for an alien movie.

She can hardly wait.


End file.
